Akamaru Has the Fleas!
by kitsune203
Summary: Jealousy can cause some bad things, like anger or even setting your flea minions on your boyfriend’s dog. KibaShino. Oneshot.


Hiya! Long time, no see, fanfiction:o Well, actually I've been doing a collaboration with Op-chan lately. Our shared account is goddessesofyaoi, and we'd like to see you go to read our other fanfictions.

(end plug)

Anyways, this is a V-day gift for my dear friend/ beta/ over-all awesome fangirl of Dir en Grey Fehriku, with her OTP (KibaShino). Hope you enjoy! ;D

Akamaru has the Fleas

_Summary: Jealousy can cause some bad things, like anger or even setting your flea minions on your boyfriend's dog. KibaShino. Oneshot._

_Disclaim: No own, no sue. If you choose to sue, I don't own, and you're probably not suing me for anything worthwhile anyways. Unless if it's guinea pig robbery (…). _

**Start One-shot**

Kiba stared at Akamaru's normally shiny coat. There was something slightly off about it. Kiba stared a little harder, and continued to stare. Upon looking at the base of the coat, he realized something. Just to make sure that he wasn't imagining what he saw, however, he ran his hand through Akamaru's fur.

Sadly, Kiba's prediction was accurate. And that only meant one thing.

Flea bath.

Akamaru, upon realizing his fate of getting in the chemical bath which Kiba had begun to draw, began running around the room, doing all he could to avoid it. However, when he stopped running for a mere 5 seconds to bite at his rear, Kiba jumped upon the unsuspecting canine and grabbed him.

Shino, who had been spending his long day cleaning up the park with his bugs (it helped the village and himself – his bugs loved some of the garbage), chose this moment to walk in on this moment.

Now, Shino was not one to be slow. Rather, he was quick on the uptake, especially when there was a flea bath, a whimpering Akamaru, and an angry Kiba. Little did Kiba know that this was all Shino's plan. Perhaps he wouldn't be screaming at Akamaru like he was…

Of course, this wasn't just Shino wanting to piss off his boyfriend beyond creation. Rather, this was an elaborate scheme he had thought of quite a while ago…

You see, it sometimes seemed as though Akamaru took more of Kiba's attention than Shino. Shino, being a boyfriend, wouldn't have any of that. Not anymore, at least, since they started to share a bed. Akamaru apparently just _happened_ to have this habit of curling up in Kiba's crotch, where there happened to be a bit of heat. Shino wanted Kiba's crotch sometimes, and the dog barrier was very effective.

So the solution?

Well, with fleas, Akamaru wouldn't be able to sleep on the bed. With fleas, Akamaru couldn't lick Kiba's face as much. Shino did want to kiss his boyfriend, not his boyfriend's dog's spit. With any luck, Akamaru couldn't sleep in the house with fleas.

And now this "flea bath" would not only kill innocent insects, but spoil his scheme to have Kiba's crotch – if only for one night. Shino had to think quickly. Shino had to say something.

"Those fleas are of a rare Amazonian breed." _Crap, no they aren't. Those are just some common fleas that you found in the family's bug collection! _ Shino was a genius.

"Really?"

_Yes, he's buying it!_ "… Yes, Kiba. They are so rare that it is a hazard to have them in the house. Akamaru has to leave. And spend at least one or maybe two nights outside."

"What?" Kiba's look of horror was very evident. The mere thought of bed without Akamaru for a mere one or two days scared him. Akamaru was a security blanket for him.

_Hooray! I can finally sleep with him! After three, long months!_ "I'm sorry, Kiba. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Then get out the tent! I need to sleep with Akamaru!" Kiba said, in a determined fashion.

_No! My plan is failing! Quick! Make something else up! _"Um… The fleas are dangerous. To human life. Quick! We need to clean you in the shower!" _Yes… clean…_

"But! Akamaru will get lonely!" Kiba said, only looking at Akamaru with puppy eyes.

"So, I'll give him a bone. He means a lot to me, too." _Stop feeding him your lie soup._

"B-but… Can I at least visit him?"

"Only if you're fully clothed. And bathed. And…" Shino thought for a moment. "Wearing pink."

"Why pink?"

"… The species is allergic to the pink dye in clothes."

"Ah, that makes sense."

The sad Kiba was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kiba bound over to the door, hoping it was his sister. Indeed, the knock was none other than Kiba's older sister- the vet. Shino begun to think of a back-up. She could identify the parasites as only a form of regular flea. Not a species from the Amazons that was deadly to humans, and allergic to the color pink.

"Sister, can you get a dog-house over here for Akamaru?"

Kiba's sister gave Kiba a strange look. "Why, you two were always so attached…?"

"He has a rare species of fleas on his coat that are from the Amazons that are deadly to humans, and allergic to the color pink, so he can't stay in the house. Shino said so." Kiba played around with his feet.

Kiba's sister walked over to the dog. "Shino said so, huh?" she waited for a nod from Kiba before continuing, "Well, these are just ordinary pests. Shino needs to get his eyes checked, I'd say." With those words, Kiba's sister left the humble home.

Kiba turned angrily to Shino. What did Shino do? Only the manliest thing possible.

He cried. "I just want to be close to you like the fleas on Akamaru!" Of course, this line didn't turn out as romantically as intended. "I miss your crotch!"

Kiba, taken aback by Shino, had only one thing to say. "Why didn't you just ask?"

Shino advanced towards Kiba, and placed a small kiss on his lips. The kiss, while chaste, still managed to make Shino want Kiba. He began to pull off the shirt, but was stopped.

"Flea bath first."

Shino grimaced at the thought of hurting the unknowing fleas that he had set upon Akamaru. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"But… They're bugs." Shino pointed to his skin, or rather what was under the skin.

"Akamaru's like my blood! And you nearly made me neglect him!"

"But…"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Shino quickly ran over to the bath, and began to bathe Akamaru. "No."

Kiba smiled and walked away. He was pretty lucky.

Then again, he hoped Shino would never find out that he purposely made Akamaru sleep there.

**End Oneshot**

I had fun writing this, and I hoped you had fun reading this. I hope to get some positive feedback, but some negative feedback would also help me improve. (bow) Thank you for reading.

Oh! I'm very sorry if anyone else has done this before – I don't ship KibaShino, though, so I wouldn't know. Please don't say I stole your idea, I got this idea when giving my cat a flea bath. Which, by the way, smelled nasty, and I got scratched. OxO;


End file.
